you have much to learn Kim Possible
by Android k18
Summary: New laws have been made and now Ron has to go to the worlds most famous school for super heroes... Sky High!


Ok… to start off this is a re-write of the first chapter that I wrote before. I gave the fic to a friend of mine to read and he hasn't watched KP or Sky High before so he had some trouble picking up some stuff. That and he made some valid points about the pacing that I needed to fix, that meant I had to change some stuff. It was easier to do a rewrite than edit what I had.

Again none of the characters or settings belong to me (not even the idea really. thanks can go to the KP-slash boards for that one) and no profit is being made from this work, if you think they are mine or that I'm seeing a cent from this then you are obviously mentally deficient in some way.

You have much to learn Kim possible

Chapter 1: a ride to remember

It was morning. Ron didn't want it to be, but it wasn't like he had any choice about it. He tried to fight it… when the first rays of sunlight stuck his face and woke him he buried his head under his covers. Then, when his mother started yell at him from the kitchen he buried his head under his pillow. This plan had been working perfectly until a certain hairless turncoat ripped off all his covers. Quilt, blanket, sheets…all torn away from the boy, leaving him screaming in the cold.

"Rufus you traitor! Give 'em back!" instead of complying the tiny bald rodent stuck his tongue out and pointed at the alarm clock that was sitting next to the bed, currently displaying "8:15 am". Chattering in his own incomprehensible way about how late the boy was, Rufus demanded that the boy face the morning. Shaking his head, Ron complied and rose from his bed.

Grumbling, the boy made his way to his wardrobe. Instead of his usual hockey-shirt and cargo pants combo (it had completely disappeared. Ron suspected that his mum had snuck in while he was sleeping the previous night) he grabbed a pair of jeans a grey on grey vertically striped shirt (he tucked it into his jeans, it was either that or his mum would do it for him later) and a pink button up that he left open. Looking at himself in the mirror the freckled blonde frowned, his hair needed to be dealt with.

Previously it behaved and sat neatly on his head, sending tufts over his face. Over the summer, however, his hair decided that it wasn't long enough and quickly turned into a mop that poked in every direction and had a nasty habit of impeding his vision. No matter how many times he had it cut it almost supernaturally returned to the same unmanageable length. Kim and Monique had tried their best to tame the beast living on his head, over the last few weeks they had supplied him with various hair products and gave him an almost complete education in their use. The result was that he could now confidentially take a handful of goop and fix his hair so it didn't fall in front of his eyes. The only problem with that was that (in his opinion) he looked like a super-saiyan, he was seriously considering dying his hair just to detract from that thought.

Giving up on his wayward hair, Ron grabbed his schoolbag and stuffed Rufus into his pocket. Mumbling a hello to his mother, the blonde fixed himself an English muffin with eggs and extra cheese. He was going to need the extra dairy goodness if he was going to survive the horrors that the day was promising him. Dull-eyed the boy started snacking on the muffin until his mum started pushing him out the door.

"Out! Out now! You're going to be late for your bus if you stay in here." Chastised his mother

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing to me." Grumbled Ron, his mother paused and glared at him.

"_Ronald Dean Stoppable_! You will desist with his horrible attitude at once! If I hear one word from your teachers that you gave them this kind of lip on your first day of school than there'll be no Bueno Nacho for a month!"

Recoiling in fear from his mother at the possible loss of his beloved Tex-Mex, Ron backed out the door and half ran outside to the curb. Sighing Ron sat down to finish his muffin and mope. He had to admit his mum had a point. Yeah he was upset, but it wasn't really his mum's fault that things were ending up the way they were, neither was it his teachers. But really… he had a right to be angry. Here he was being forced to go to a new school, one where he was probably going to be shunted back to the bottom of the social food chain once again. But this time, he would be alone… today was the first day that he'd have to go to school without Kim being either sick or on a mission… and now it seemed wouldn't be the last.

The youth finished his muffin, feeling the loneliest he ever had since Wannaweep.

Lying back on the grass Ron had to admit, in some small way this whole thing was Kim's fault. Not that he was angry at _her_ or anything. She was probably also upset that he had to go to Sky High; it was practically signing a death certificate for their friendship after all. But she had set off the whole sequence of events that had forced him into this position.

After the Lil' Diablo incident Kim insisted that he receive the proper respect for his part in saving the world. Surprisingly enough he received just that. At first the people who interviewed him were only interested in his relationship with Kim, but after a while they seemed to realize that he would make an interesting story just by himself, and that's when the attention _really_ came his way. Sixty minutes, Oprah, ET and more… they all wanted a piece of the Ron man. Somewhere in all the interviews his ties with the mystical monkey magic was discovered (luckily his relationship with Mt Yamanouchiwas somehow kept secret) and for that reason had concerned some important people.

Ron considered it ironic that before, when he was "merely human" in the eyes of the government, he was allowed to tag along with Kim and help her with her death defying missions. Now however… now that he was known to be more than human it was considered almost criminal that he was under so much danger. Acting in what could only be considered as "his best interest" several important people acted to changed a few laws.

Before, the old system involving Sky High stated that only the children of established superheroes need be enrolled, and even then it wasn't mandatory. In the eyes of the government, however, they saw a famous, well liked young mans life in jeopardy, and acting on "his best interest" they instituted a new law. One which made it mandatory for every young superpowered individual to attend classes at the prestigious "Sky High" education center. Whether they wanted to or not.

Ron was definitely in the "not" category.

Hearing something rumbling in the distance Ron quickly rose, accidentally flinging Rufus off his chest in the process; the rat had been cloud-watching while Ron was lost in his musings.

"Geez…sorry buddy." Apologized Ron as he picked up his friend. "Guess I'm kinda amped"

"Uh-huh" muttered Rufus before he scrambled back into his usual pocket.

Looking out to the road Ron saw the cause for the entire ruckus… rumbling 'round a corner came a large silver bus. The driver obviously had little concern for the road rules as Ron was sure that they were going way too fast for a residential zone.

Suddenly the bus skidded to a stop in front of him. The door clattered open and an intimidating old lady glared down her sunglasses. Looking up at her Ron saw that her weather beaten features turned what could have been a mildly intimidating stare into a craggy visage of doom if he didn't hop in the bus immediately. Scrambling up the stairs Ron moved to get completely indoors before they were closed behind him. Which was prudent because no later than he had managed to get all of himself on the bus, the doors slammed shut behind him in a manner promising much pain for the poor fool to be eventually caught in them.

Ron stared back at the doors for a second to consider the many injuries he had avoided by being as fast as he was and eventually managed to regain his nerve. Finally Ron turned back to the dark haired monster that was driving the bus.

"Uh… is this the bus to Sky High?"

"Yup." Obviously the scary bus lady wasn't much for conversation. Taking his leave Ron looked down the aisle for a seat. His search ended abruptly when he saw someone familiar waving at him, someone who wasn't even supposed to be there to his knowledge.

"KP!" running down the aisle Ron grabbed his oldest friend into a bearhug that only ended when scary-busdriver-lady made an abrupt turn and they fell back into the seat that Kim had obviously been saving for him. Rufus took the opportunity to run out of Ron's pocket and into Kim's hands snuggling up to her. The reunion over Ron started peppering Kim with questions.

"You evil witch what are you doing here?" that one made Kim giggle.

"That's easy, I'm going to school with you."

"You're going to school with me? As in, you going to school with me _at_ Sky High? As in, you're going to super hero school Sky High? Don't you have to _be_ a super hero to go to school at Sky High? 'cus if you found a way around that that would be kinda cool since I've been wanting to keep going to school with you… _hey!_" said Ron pausing now in his babble.

"Why didn't you_ tell _me you were going to school with me here? I've been the entire emotional rollercoaster forwards and backwards over this! I thought we were going to go to separate schools and slowly start to never see each other again and then you pull this?" Ron frowned looking suspiciously at his oldest friend.

"It's a girl thing isn't it? You just wanted to twist my brain a bit didn't you?" pausing again Ron finally allowed Kim some room to speak.

"Sorta yes, sorta no…I only just found out that my enrollment was finalized yesterday afternoon… and I thought it would be better to tell you to your face… and then I thought it would be interesting to see the look on your face when you would see me here…and now we're here" Ron seemed appeased with that answer.

"Ok I get it; you're a freaky stalker that's following me around 'cus you can't get enough of the Ronshine right?" Kim giggled.

"I don't know what I'd ever do without my daily serving of Ronshine yeah…"

"Awesome!" exclaimed Ron "so how many strings did you have to tug on to pull this off? I wouldn't think it would be easy getting into Sky High if you weren't a freak."

"I talked to Betty." Answered Kim "I told her about our situation and she agreed that we shouldn't be split up, and when I told her that I wanted to move and go to school with you she eventually saw it my way… I mean what better place to learn how to be a hero than hero school eh?"

"And this has nothing to do with your life-long dream to go here or anything is it?" enquired Ron kinda smugly. Kim blushed

"I wouldn't say that, you know how badly I've wanted to go to this school. I'm just glad that I got the better part of the deal I guess."

Ron grinned in recollection, she had made comments about Sky High a couple of years ago, but of course the old laws were still in effect than, and even though Kim's parents were accomplished masters of their professions they were no superheroes. This as previously stated was the only thing necessary to disqualify Kim's desires to join the prestigious schools student body. Of course Ron was kinda thankful for that, he wasn't so sure that Kim would have been able to resist herself and stay back at Middleton high with him if the option had been open to her.

His musings were interrupted however by the guy sitting behind him.

"Oh my god! You're Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable! _Both_ you guys are going here? I though you were a normal person miss?" the boys attention was turned to Kim as he (rather too intently in Ron's opinion) studied Kim.

"_The guys just another fanboy… probably only interested in her 'cus she's famous"_ thought Ron darkly as Kim replied to the star-eyed Asian boy.

"Actually… yeah I'm just normal. I've got some friends who convinced the school board to let me in on my behalf."

"Sweet… bending the system to you own bidding eh? I like it!" he held out his gloved hand to Kim.

"I'm Numeru by the way; I've been a huge fan of yours since I saw Drakkens blog on the 'net." Kim shook his hand incredulously.

"Drakken has a _blog_? Actually…"she paused to think for a moment "that actually makes a scary amount of sense." Numeru shrugged.

"If you say so… I've never met the guy but he's pretty whiny on the web." He turned over to Ron. And held out his hand for Ron to shake it as well

"And he's been all like "damn that buffoon! Err… Stoppable" ever since that beatdown you administered to him at Bueno Nacho, its totally awesome"

"So you're a fan of Rons?" Asked Kim hopefully.

"Oh hells yeah!" enthused Numeru "I've been one ever since I heard that that "Naked mole rap" thing of his on American Starmaker was supposed to be a creative writing project for school! 'Boys got mad skills."

"Mad _dumb_ skills dude, don't forget it!"

Kim smiled glad that Ron was making more friends (sure he had Felix, Rufus, and Mon but Kim always thought that Ron was missing out a bit because of his alienation at school) However, whatever form of male bonding Kim was witnessing was suddenly interrupted when Numeru startled and sat back down in his seat. Ron looked at her, silently asking if she knew the cause for the Asian boys' sudden retreat. Shrugging she peaked over her seat to find the strange boy tugging at his seatbelt.

"… Are you ok?" asked Kim.

"Mavis 'just finished picking up the last kid, in a couple of seconds she's going to engage the flight mechanisms and if your not strapped down you're gonna wish you were." Answered Numeru, as he clicked in his final buckle.

"Who's Mavis?"

"The busdriver, she's friends with my dad and he told me her name a while back." Noticing that Kim and Ron were still staring at him the boy tired once again, " Look… I've flown with her before, she's psycho, and you _really_ wanna be strapping yourselves down right about now." Noting the boys earnestly Kim followed his lead and started clicking on her belts Ron quickly followed suit. A good thing it turned out as no sooner than he was firmly strapped down the kamikaze bus lady activated the bus's flight capabilities and rocketed off into the horizon.

Luckily everyone managed to buckle themselves in on time so there wasn't any injuries. Both Kim and Ron were relieved as they weren't really prepared to rescue their fellow passengers and future classmates. Unfortunately there was one person there who while buckled down was still drastically unwell…

It really was a shame that they forced people with motion sickness to take that particular method of mass transit. It made everyone involved suffer.


End file.
